Alone
by dualendingRoxas
Summary: I've always been alone, ever since my parents died. Nobody cared. If they did where were you before I had to change myself? They left because I was weak, now they want me back. Why? Don't know and won't ever care.
1. Chapter 1

Alone

That's the was only way to describe me.

Anti-social, smartass.

This is how I lived.

Poor, broken, and pitied.

This is what I hated most of all about my life. My parents died when I was 10. A freak accident, they say. I am still alive, so they must be happy for me. I had nobody, my relatives are who-knows-where, I was too old for an orphanage, and my friends left me because I need 'alone time'. I lost my social skills and focused on work. I had to balance it at first but I had done it. Eventually I had moved on to becoming college level material. I am the top of the school, yet had no social skills.

Which is why I am confused by this situation.

"Sora, could you help me study?" asked some guy on the blitzball team. "I'm sorry," I said with a forced frown. "Do I know you?" Yes I know that guy. He's Tidus, Destiny Island Public Schools' (DIPS) main blitzball player. He was once my friend, but he had better things to do than spend time with a 'depressed' kid. "It's me, Tidus! Your best friend from 5th grade!" Yeah right! You ditched me just like the rest of my 'friends'. "I don't have any friends." I said with a deadpanned face.

I know I'm being cruel but 3 years of ostracization can change anyone. "I'm sorry about that," I continued. "You still have to pay for the tutoring as well." I give tutoring sessions 500 munny a week. It's good money for someone like me. Why do I charge anyone? I got annoyed with all these people asking me to take time out of my day to help them. He walked away sulking about my unreasonable view on life.

* * *

><p><strong>SOMEWHERE ELSE WITH TIDUS<strong>

I walked away sadly trying to get some way for Sora to remember me. He changed when his parents died. He worked more than ever to live his life. He had a part-time job and everything. Me and all his other friends called for a group chat on the play island.

**FLASHBACK: 4 YEARS AGO**

"So what's up with you guys?" he asked. "We have seen each other like this for a while." No it was just him. We all hang out together behind his back. "Sora," said Riku. "We all think you should leave the group for a while." Riku was a guy who was a year older than Sora, and had grey hair and emerald-green eyes. The group consisted of me, Riku, Selphie, and Wakka. We did practically everything together. But still, Sora needed to get over his parents' death. He says it's alright, but I think he needs to figure things out on his own.

Sora was utterly destroyed at the idea of leaving us. "Why do I need to leave?" He was yelling now. "I need you guys, I need your help." he was breaking down. He's supposed to be stronger than this. With his random babbling we all just left him crying in the sand.

**END**

It was like that for an entire year. He tried to sneak up on us and we would always split up and run. Eventually he just disappeared, nobody said his name, he existed once again when he was nominated valedictorian. A rare achievement for someone like him. Eventually he started giving tutoring sessions for 500 munny a week. He turned into someone we didn't even know anymore. By the end of freshman year, there was nobody who didn't know him.

'I gotta report the memory blank to Riku.' I thought sadly.

* * *

><p><strong>WITH SORA<strong>

Man is he dumb or what? I felt somewhat bad for lying to him. The look on his face could stop all wars. Anyway I wanna know why he's asking for tutoring before the beginning of our freshman year. He must realize he blew his cover the moment he spoke to me. They're trying to get me back in the group. "Sorry kids," I said to myself. "You already lost me."

**THE NEXT MORNING 8:37**

I woke up to see the new neighbors who moved in next door. I managed to get a house myself and still live in a good neighborhood. My morning consists of me eating cereal and typing up my latest story, A Moment 2. It's a book about my life if my parents didn't die. I'd have crazy adventures that involves me beating up some idiot who wants to ruin my life, with a giant key.*

Back to the new neighbors, I put on my jacket and shorts along with my red shirt** designed by Kingdom Hearts, the largest corporation in the world. I step outside and knock on their door. If were gonna be neighbors, I wanna see your face so I can choose when I want to avoid you. The door opened to reveal a brown haired woman who looked like my mother. I think I'm gonna cry later today.

"Hello can I help you?" she asked with a sweet smile. I must have spaced off. "Sorry," I said with a sheepish smile. I tend to get nervous around women. "My name's Sora," I continued. "I'm your new next door neighbor." She cast me a suspicious look and said, "Where are your parents?" Crap, I gotta go. "I'm sorry," I said shakily. Damn I will not break down in front of her. "I have to go, quite busy." I'm running for the my door as fast as possible. I immediately break down crying on the couch. I'm so disappointed in myself, yet I'm so happy. It's like god reincarnated her as...

Fuck I never got her name. Oh well, guess I'll work on my book Moment 2.

My day is going to be a long one.

* * *

><p><strong>THE NEIGHBORS<strong>

I shouldn't have asked that. There were no cars in his driveway when we got here yesterday afternoon. It made me think that the house was abandoned. So of course I got suspicious of that boy, Sora. Maybe Kairi can help me with my mistake. "Mom, who was it?" Well speak of the devil. "It was our next door neighbor. I think I scared him off with a personal question." She raised an eyebrow at me, telling me to continue. "I merely asked where his parents were before he ran off like he was about to cry." I think it's obvious what was wrong. "Well, could you show me what he looks like?" asked a curious Kairi.

I'll explain, I have a tendency to keep track of everyone using a secret camera in my hair. At the end of the day. I fast forward through the day to make sure nothing is ever stolen. It's a habit but Kairi says it's a OCD. I take the camera pin out my hair and let her do the rest. She connects some wires to the TV and presses play.

It basically shows him looking very emotional and distressed. ["Hi I'm Sora, I'm going to be your next door neighbor." "Where are your parents?" He shifted uncomfortably away from me and said "I'm sorry, I'm quite busy, I have to go!] *Pause* Kairi paused the video as soon the question arose. "Mom?" Kairi said quietly. I have a feeling I won't like this. "You scared off my favorite author." Sora? An author? I just can't see it. "Do you remember the limited edition book of A Moment In Our Hearts? The book has his face on it, multiple times."

Really? I never pay too much attention to the pictures of books written by Utada Hikari the alias of Kairi's lover, as she selfishly claimed. If what she said was the true, then his parents might be dead. He might've been scared of me because I might look like someone familiar from his past. It's starting to make sense.

He must be alone and abused by his own family/guardians. A little farfetched but maybe it's true. "Kairi, tomorrow I want you to find out more about Sora." "That's my plan." she replied nonchalantly.

**WITH 'THE GROUP'**

Honestly, I had no idea on how to respond to Tidus after he reported Sora's memory blank. "Tidus, he never forgotten about us. He's just giving the cold shoulder." This guy, man is he dumb. He's worse than the old Sora. "Yeah," said a sparkling Selphie. You can see the sparkles surrounding her. "Sora, no matter how much he wants to, can't forget about us." "Yeah man, he's Sora." said the omnipresent guy, Wakka.

Man, did we screw up or what. I can't tell if he's really still Sora.

After his 57th attempt to talk to him, he just shut out every one he ever had. The only way time he talked to anyone was the when he needed something or someone needed him. Certain books were made by Utada Hikari aka Sora. Hikari is Sora's middle name. Nobody but his parents, me, and Sora knew this. He was the only one on Destiny Islands with anything related to the ghost writer. His story is about an idiot named Sora who goes around saving the worlds of the universe.

He's written A Moment in our Hearts and Chain of Memories. He gave permission to Kingdom Hearts to start selling clothing based on his book. Hell he worked for 3Fairies. A company made to support people in need of job. You can work at any age here, no child labor laws for us. But why did he say he needed help?

What went wrong?

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): Sora might act like an asscrack towards everybody. Aerith, Sora's mother really is dead, there was no name change. Next time there will be character bashing, sadly it's my favorite character. Will Sora entally unstable and get his old friends back? Probably not. **

* = A book series based off the Kingdom Hearts Series

** = Kingdom Hearts 1 Sora

**LoFord is OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2: Annoyingly Stupid

I have an annoying perverted cousin named Roxas.

**YESTERDAY**

Roxas, my cousin, surprised me by saying he's gonna live with me. It's his best prank ever, right?

Right?

Wrong, he had his bags and everything. Even his secret stash, which is never taken outside his room. "Roxas, I don't mean to be an asshole but how long will you live here?" I'm tired, from my earlier incident with what's-her-face. "Until you graduate from college." he said with an ugly smirk. God Roxas, you know I'm not going to college. "Hey Roxas, do me a favor and go on talk to the new neighbors. I'm busy right now." If he's gonna live here, he's going to work for it. "Sure, why not?"

**ROXAS**

Sora, you are such a dumbass. Giving me a chance to test my moves. His loss is my gain.

I knock on the door that Sora never bothered to visit. The door opens to reveal...

...Aerith? No, she died 4 years ago, I saw it and so did Sora. I see why he wanted me to visit.

"Hey I'm Roxas, Sora's cousin. Has he met you?"

Do they know Sora? If so, why did he send me?

"Yes he visited a couple hours ago. Why do you ask?"

"Can I come in before I tell you?" Don't want Sora watching me. "Kairi! We have a guest!" Next thing I know a red-head came running down the stairs in short shorts and a tight tank top.

Enjoy the view Rox, enjoy it.

"I was starting to question whether or not he lives alone." said Aerith lookalike. "I'm sorry," I said. "I don't know your names." "My name is Aeris, and this is Kairi." Their names are too close, just two letters away. "Can you tell us when Moment of Hearts 3 is coming out?" said Kairi. "Sure I can it's-" "ROXAS, if you don't come out I'll burn everything in your bags!" yelled an obnoxiously loud Sora. "So Sora is the author, yes! I want to make a request on putting me in the book."

I ran out the door. Sora's gonna be pissed.

**SORA**

WHAT THE FUCK ROXAS!

I locked all the doors and windows to make sure he doesn't get in. That cheeky bastard thought he could get some, but he gave away my secrets instead. I'm so glad I put a listening device on him.

I'm burning his porn collection. I'll let him back inside in an hour. I'm going to start my favorite lasagna. I'll give the rest to our neighbors so I could bribe them.

**KAIRI**

Roxas came back looking depressed, like he lost the will to live. "Sora locked me out the house. Do you mind if I stay for an hour?" Poor guy, probably has a secret porn stash that Sora can burn.

"Hey Roxas can I ask you something?" If I'm going to school with those two, better learn something. "Ask away!" he said instantly. Pervert, definitely, I can use this guy. "Does Sora live alone?" "Yes, so you can come over anytime." "No she can't." said my stepmother Aeris. Why not? "If he's an author then he won't have time for us everyday. Plus there is school." No! Why can't destiny let me seduce my lover! "Sora can do anything for you, if you make a good impression on him. He'll push aside work for any friend." So if I was his girlfriend I'd be treated like a queen. Roxas I dub thee not useless.

Now what to do?

**Tuesday September 2nd SORA**

Today is a beautiful day, the birds are singing, flowers are blooming, and Roxas is writhing on the ground in pain. He called the red-haired girl Kairi, hot and got kicked in the Netherlands. Yeah I already like this girl. "Anyone who puts Roxas in his place is respected by me." I told her. It's true, he tried hitting on Naminé, my illustrator for my Moment series. He was smacked with a keyboard for harassing her. I even got it on camera. 2,000,000 views on YouTube.

"So does that mean we can be friends?" "Yeah why not?" She's after fame and fortune or wants to live away from her mom. "You also get the 100 munny discount on tutoring." Friend or not I'm getting my munny. "So can I be in your story?" I had no words for that

**AT SCHOOL**

I ended up in the same class as dufus and Kairi. We're in 1-B for the above average. 1-A is for students elegible to skip classes, 1-C is for average students, and 1-D for the rest Destiny Islands isn't very large, because of that...

I get to see the big shot, Riku.

We were rivals in everything, Struggle, racing, and everything else that is a competition, and we were inseparable. Until the days I begged for help.

* * *

><p>"Come on guys."<p>

"You can't keep leaving me."

"Why can't I stay with you"

"Why must I be alone."

"I'm lonely."

"I've been alone for awhile."

"Been a month."

"Why?"

* * *

><p>Pictures are spinning in my head. Memories flashing my past.<p>

I'm falling into an abyss. The dive to my heart began again.

**ROXAS**

I was trying to make it up to Kairi when I noticed Sora was crying. Tears fell down his face, but no sound came out. Only words...

"Alone, alone, alone, alone, alone..."

Damn it.

"Roxas, what's wrong with Sora?" asked a scared Kairi.

"He's trapped inside his memories, it is triggered when he first entered them. He's remembering his depression." Here's the weird part. "Every time he visited the memories he takes a mental dive to his heart. Just like in his story."

**TDTH - THE DIVE TO THE HEART**

I'm falling and falling. Falling into darkness.

Because of me having these weird thoughts lately.

Like is any of this real or not?

Still falling in darkness I land on a platform look around and take a step forward. That step sent birds flying everywhere as they reveal a giant stained glass window with me in the middle.

What the hell? What's with my picture? Why am I holding a keyblade?

The same sword, staff, and shield choices were available. Begging me to choose how to fight my past.

Choosing what to fight for and how to fight.

"If I'm going to fight for what I want, why can't I just alternate to make everyone happy?"

Light started to engulf me as the air picked me up, and flew me higher and higher, until my essence flowed back into consciousness.

_...Because you are the one who can open all doors..._

**REAL WORLD**

I'm waking up again, the tears are stopping, and a giant key is in my hands.

Wait, a giant key? Holy shit, it's a Kingdom Key

"Congratulations Sora!" said a VERY loud Roxas. Why can't you ever shut up. "Wanna tell me what the hell you dreamed up this time?"

"Watch your mouth, Sora's relative." said our homeroom teacher, Ms. Aqua. Silly Roxas, cussing is not for kids. Cussing is bad kids, don't do it. Iamnotresponsibleforanychildthatdecidestocuss, lawsuitsareinvalidduetothismessage. "His name is Roxas, he's in my custody." Since Roxas is living with me, I am responsible for him. "Ok, now please get rid of the giant key." ordered Ms. Aqua. "Yeah Sora" Roxas, you are such a suck up. "Get rid of the key from your stories." You are dead Roxas. No, not the suspenseful silence! "Roxas you idiot!" Thank you Kairi, you understand. "Your not supposed to go talk about him being Utada Hikari!" I take it back, you're both idiots. If they haven't figured it out then they know now.

"Sora is the ghost writer?" Yes I am.

"Douché king can write stories?" Shut up!

"Sora, why am I the bad guy in your story?" Riku?

"Can I be in your story?" Damn it Kairi, now is not the time!

"Sora, you do remember us!" Tidus? You're not in this class.

"Told you he remembered us, idiot." Selphie? You're in the same class and your calling him an idiot?

"What's happening Sora?" Wakka, where the hell did you come from?

"Sora, you're supposed to keep the story thing secret." Naminé? What's my illustrator doing here? How did you even get in?

SoraSoraSoraSoraSoraSoraSoraSoraSoraSoraSoraSoraSoraSoraSoraSoraSoraSoraSoraSoraSoraSoraSoraSoraSoraSoraSoraSoraSoraSoraSoraSoraSora

"SHUT UP!" I am pissed. Now another keyblade is in my hand. It's a keyblade I named Oblivion. My Kingdom Key turned into Oathkeeper. I'm about ready to bash everyone in my way. Go ahead. Keep cowering away from me.

Wait, calm down. Remember who you are? You're not mad. Oblivion is talking. Drop the keyblades, and breathe. I dropped the keyblades and they dissolved. Now, I'm waiting for class to start.

Reading - Ms. Terra Branford

"Today we will be reading 'A Moment in Our Hearts'." Why are you reading my book?

Math - Ms. Aqua Goodwill

"We will be taking measurements on every keyblade that Sora has." It's not like you can hold them.

Science - Ms. Serah Farron

"We will be doing experiments on Sora and his Keyblades." Why on me?

History - Ms. Tifa Lockhart

"We will be looking through history books for anything related to keyblades." I bet knights in heaven are laughing at me.

P.E. - Lightning Farron

"Do 30 laps, Sora will do 60. Move it people!" Do you hate me?

Club activities - Rinoa Heartily

"Sora dear, why don't you join the Magic club? We can 'practice' and get away with it and other stuff." I don't wanna know what you are implying.

**HOME**

"Yes I am alive." I yelled to the ceiling. "Shut up Sora." said a grumpy Roxas. "Roxas, you can take your crappy attitude and shove it up your ass. You won't get dinner anyway." I am pretty mad at him. He and Kairi gave out my biggest secret ever. "I'm heading to bed," I say with a wave. "Leftovers are in the fridge."

**9:45 PM ROXAS**

Man, Sora is being a bigger douché today than ever. What did I do? I didn't give out his secret, Kairi done it. I am so going to get him for not giving me food.

DING DONG

"Sora open up, we need to talk." It's Kairi. I opened the door to invite Kairi... And some angels. Sweet, sweet revenge is here.

* * *

><p>(AN): I'm seriously going to bash Roxas in this story... Why? 'Cause it's funny. I actually finished this and chapter 3 a long while ago, TROLLING!

Spoilers

The angels are:

Minor characters

Character Descriptions in the next chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Should I change my pen name? LoFord is out!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: The night of

Desire is a thing I don't really have. Never really lusted, not a glutton, nor greedy or jealous. I've never felt true anger, never tried to put off work.

That night my desires were to be unlocked from my heart.

* * *

><p>9:50<p>

I'm asleep in a dreamless dream. Sleeping is good, relaxing, and peaceful.

"Sora~~" Kairi, I'm trying to monologue about sleep.

"Should we wake him up?" Aqua? Weirdest dream ever.

"Kick him out his bed!" Lightning, you bitch!

"I'm going to strip him." Sarah? Are y'all trying to rape me?

"He's mine!" Rinoa, you are such an attention whore.

Wake the fuck up!

I finally opened my eyes. They were all there. Aqua leering over my left shoulder, Kairi on my right, Lightning by the door, and Rinoa and Sarah on my legs. "Get outta my room!"

INTERMISSION

"What are you doing in my house?" SILENCE

"Rinoa?"

"I was trying to talk to you about club meetings." More like secret sex.

"What about you Aqua?"

"I was um, checking to see if your parents were home. Yeah. That's it." Lie, you know my parents are dead.

"Kairi? Shouldn't you be at home"

"I wanted to apologize about this morning, that and mom said I can stay over." Such a sweet girl. "And afterwards I'd ask to be in your story." Spoke too soon.

"Sarah and Lightning, what are you doing?"

"We were just strolling by when I noticed these girls by your door" said Sarah. Cuteness and stalker overload.

"Last question, who let you in?" If it's Roxas, I'm burning his porn. I swear to god, I might give them the secret skirt tapes Roxas made today.

"Roxas"

FLASHBACK with Roxas

"Come in ladies and Lightning." I said with a playful smirk. "Cut the crap Roxas." said an angry Rinoa. "Where's Sora, my one true love?" Oh crap she's having daydreams about my cousin. All he ever did was 'pay attention to you 24/7' his words. In club activities that is, and nobody ever paid complete attention to anyone. Mentally impossible, but Sora had done it.

On Destiny Islands, you have the same teachers your middle school and high school career. Club activities are mandatory and there are no forbidden relationships in high school. Harem king, baby!

"He's tired from experiments, measurements, and physically exhausted, not to mention sexually assaulting him, he's been annoyed all day due to Kairi constantly bugging him. I didn't get eat Sora's lasagna. You should try it sometime." Mood swings... improves the mood and makes things worse.

I can feel the depression radiating from everyone except Lightning, who smiled with pride. Now is my chance.

"He's still a virgin you know, if he doesn't do it he will explode or maybe he'll go insane."

Then everyone (except Lightning) perked up at this

END

Best decision I had ever made, making Sora lose his v-card will have me flooded with praise from him. "ROXAS YOU DUMBASS, I'LL BASH YOUR HEAD IN WITH OBLIVION!" Shit, Sora's mad now! To the hotel!

SORA 5:45 Wednesday

My internal alarm clock tells me to wake up. My morning routine was about to begin, except I had guests in my bed, Rinoa and Sarah.

"What are you doing in his bed!" yelled a furious Kairi. You can see the anger, red as her own hair, on her face. "And why are you all naked?"

Naked? I was going to go bash Roxas, then blank. Did they take my first time? Was I raped? Was it fast or slow? What kind of guy blacks out on his first time? "What happened last night?" I asked.

Rinoa's and Sarah's faces turned red and they started drooling. They took my v-card, right? Shit, why can't I remember? "Sora snap out of it" Easy for you to say Kairi. You weren't raped. "I said you passed out when you were about to bash Roxas." Thank god, I don't want to have lost my virginity to crazy people. "Did everyone make it home?" I don't want other people in my house. "Of course, darling." said Rinoa, we're not married...

Or dating, why do you love me so much?

"We just went home for a change of clothes, since we're going to live here." LIKE HELL YOU ARE!

ANOTHER INTERMISSION

Walking to school with your teachers to school is not only embarrassing, but very pressuring. It's so uncomfortable, that you'll say anything to raise the atmosphere. I've never walked with people outside my comfort zone (which is nobody) so it's much worse. Somebody say something! "Sora, did you calm down?" Roxas! You saved me from uncomfortable silence.

"Roxas you bastard! You almost got Sora raped!" It's okay Kairi, this time he saved me. "If he was raped I would never be able to be in his story!" Again, I spoke too soon. "Kairi I have a question for you." said Roxas with a serious voice. This is getting intense. "All you ever done since you've met Sora was ask him to put you in his story." Thanks Roxas get it through her thick skull. "Would you even be here if he didn't write anything at all? Do you even care about him?"

That was two questions, but who cares he has a point. She won't shut up about the damn story. This is gonna piss me off soon, so I'm glad Roxas stood up for me. It's time that she answered for her crimes against me. The teachers already left for this was too much for them. Girlfriends... Just too clingy. But shit's getting real up in here, it's time to find out what she really wants. "The truth is..." DRA-MA-TIC-PAUSE!

"I want you to spend the rest of your life with me. I don't really care about the story."

...

...

WHAT! Like hell you don't!

"Lie, you're hiding something. You did not need that dramatic pause. You were contemplating whether you should tell the truth or not." I can see right through you. "Believe what you want." she said with a shrug. Don't shrug it off! "This is the time where I pummel Roxas and you praise my greatness and fall in love with me."

This self-centered bitch...

"Get over yourself. I give up on both of you."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): I decided to change my pen/typed name to... something else. Send a PM to ask for certain situations. This is still my story so too bad for you if you aren't satisfied.**

**My mood swings are real it's always from sad to angry to determined and back to sad. I'm in a very bad place, I wanted to upload this yesterday on my birthday but depression kicked in.**

**Oh well.**


	4. Chapter 4: My Life

I've realized how little alone time I've had. First Roxas, then Rinoa and Sarah. There's Kairi and Aqua shadowing/stalking, and Lightning being a hater. I might revert back to invisibility techniques and ninja skills. I used them to hide from crazies and haters.

I left off on Kairi calling me out on being her lover. She had the nerve to annoy the hell out of me for a reason like that?

And why are all my teachers visiting my house? I'm going to break the fourth wall and say it'll be explained in a few chapters, paragraphs, etc. I think I should ask later on. I'm in class.

* * *

><p><strong>LUNCH<strong>

This is so annoying, Kairi has every guy in school wrapped around her finger and at my table. I want to beat the crap out of all Kairi's suitors then beat the crap out of Roxas, he started most of this mess. I've had it with all the women stealing my personal space. My PEACEFUL life. When I get home I'm going to...

...do...something...

EVIL!

* * *

><p><strong>ROXAS<strong>

I get the feeling that Sora is gonna snap soon. He has the weirdest look on his face. Like the devil is planning something malevolent. He must be angry with me and the other women who interfere with his goal of world domina- I mean world peace. He's not some evil presence that plans to make the world his plaything by writing stories.

Back on track I gotta find out how he does it. How does he attract so much attention from the ladies? Albeit older ladies, but ladies none the less. If I can use his method of attraction and adjust it so that I will attract girls around my age I have a good shot at my lifetime wish for becoming harem king. A hard path, but I live the way of the pervert. My sense of perversion gave birth to unimaginable skills. Learning the measurements of any girl from a glance, I can sense perversion from anyone (except Sora who's too innocent for his own good), touching any 'Private' part on the female human body will increase my overall abilities*. Sora says it's an unhealthy obsession of the female body. Oh well, I'm not going to an asylum because I love females.

* * *

><p>Let's review Sora's schedule.<p>

1. Wake up

2. Shower with ocean scented body wash and paopu shampoo.

3. Act like a jerk and then disappearing. (No idea what he does when he disappears)

4. Go to school.

5. Lunch: Gourmet Spaghetti and Alfredo, along with an egg salad, and lemonade.

6: Go to book club/work

7: Go home and cook something awesome

8: Writing

9: Shower with ocean scented body wash and paopu shampoo.

10: Sleep

* * *

><p>That was the most uninteresting day of my life. God Sora, how do you live without the entertainment of technology? I will never understand the being that is Sora.<p>

**SORA**

Thank goodness I got Roxas to stop his stalking, I couldn't do anything that I wanted to do. I hadn't visited Coffee King in a while. I wonder how Yuff's doing. Yuffie's my best and only friend. Really knows how to keep me happy and not feeling like crap most of the time. Which is the best achievement in the world, ever since my parents died she stuck to me like glue. I met her at Coffee King trying to drown my sorrows in caffeine.

* * *

><p><strong>THE NEXT DAY with Yuffie<strong>

Name's Yuffie Kisaragi, course you all knew me as the great ninja Yuffie. My greatness got me a job at Coffee King. Why am I working here? 'Cause I feel like it. BAM! In y'all faces.

"Yuffie, how's it going?"

"Sora buddy! The usual?" I asked.

"Same, I'm feeling like crap..." he said. He sounded like his parents died again.

"Is it your cousin or other things?" I asked.

"Both," he told me. "Too much for just one week."

"Try me!" I practically dared. Sora has a habit of over exaggerating.

"My mother reincarnated moved in next door along with her fan girl daughter. Roxas moved in, exposed my ghost writer status to my entire school. I summoned a giant key created by me when I was 9. Being sexually harassed by 5 women, and one more threatens my life. Almost getting raped twice, and having two of the harrassers being my teachers move in."

Damn his life sucks.

"Damn your life sucks..."

"I know," he told me. "That's why I need this mocha."

* * *

><p><strong>SORA POV<strong>

For once, I'm at peace. No Roxas, no Kairi, and no teachers. Just me and Yuffie. I never knew why she chose to work at Coffee King, but I'm glad she's here to cheer me up. Maybe things will go my way today.

Like that will ever happen.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK with Roxas<strong>

"Okay why did you call us again?" asked Aqua. "I've got to go see Sora."

"See that's my problem. We have to leave him alone for awhile." It's for my own personal safety.

"But why?" whined Kairi.

"Who cares about that meat sack's alone time?" asked Lightning.

"We can't leave him alone," chorused Sarah and Rinoa. "He's our lover!"

"Yeah, your lover who will one day attack anyone who annoys him, example: all of you." It's time I hit them with the cold hard truth. "How can he love you if he doesn't even know anything about you?"

That'll hit em hard.

"The guy who never attacks, suddenly going on a rampage? Get real Rucksack." said Lightning. (Her name is still very stupid to say.)

"I'm doing this to put myself in a good light. So if you don't want him pissed the hell off at you I suggest you leave him alone. He'll come to you." I lied.

Sorry girls but I'm not ready to die.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK END with SORA<strong>

Whatever, I'll enjoy what little time I have.

"Sora!"

Hey that sounds like Riku.

...

...dang.

"What's up guy?" I asked.

"I need to see your keyblade."

"So you can what?"

"I just want to see if you can do something."

"Fine, I'll show all the designs that I got."

Which is all of them.

Keyblades are representations of connections between other people. The Kingdom Key represents simplicity, ordinary, a regular life. Oblivion represents hardship, pain, and power. Oathkeeper is promise, purity, and friendship.

I summoned the Kingdom Key and gave it to Riku.

"How do you change its appearance?" He asked

"Think of the emotions that you feel and enforce it onto it."

Not like he'll understand.

*SHING*

That's-!

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): This ends another chapter, sorry I haven't updated and its short. I also referenced my Bio I'm going back to back to back with Project DEAD, Alone and Harem King/Aphrodisiac.**

***= High School DxD: Motohama**


End file.
